interrupted
by hullostranger
Summary: megumi & yahiro have a conversation when someone somewhat unexpected interupts...Megu-chan! review please! 3


Megumi's POV

The cool air of the café was soothing as I sat there reading a book Ryuu gave me; he told me it was about animals so I took it but now I'm regretting it. It's about animals alright but not the kind I thought it would be! Seriously, who would give a sixteen year old a book that showed full procedures of animal vivisection? Only because I loved animals didn't mean I wanted to perform vivisections!

As my face contorted into pain for these poor animals I felt the seat next to me scrape the wooden floor. I looked up to see a man I thought I would never meet; Yahiro. His purple hair somewhat dull, as well as his eyes seemed paler. His lone ball earing the only bright thing on his face. Once seated he smirked my way; I smiled back.

Why is it I thought I would never have the chance to meet him? Why it's quite explainable. We are of different personalities. He, probably insane, wanted things to always go his way and never gave up on what he believed in. I thought him cruel and utterly insane; only what my friends have suffered. I guess I judged him even before meeting him. Very unfair.

"What are you reading Ms. Megumi?" I blushed at the formalness.

"Animal vivisection" I said with a disgusted face. He laughed with much vigor.

"I didn't know you wanted to do animal research" I made a horrified face, he let out another laugh.

"Ryuu gave it to me but I thought it was something like animal facts not animal vivisection!" we laughed some more.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Akira in all her anger. Her face flush and hands at her hips.

"Why I just came in to have a cup of tea or coffee but I saw Ms. Megumi here and decided, why stay hidden? Might as well say hello" he smiled again.

"Lair" she spit through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to believe me but the truth is in the air and if you don't want to believe me then so be it" he shrugged.

"C'mon Megumi let's get away from this freak" she grabbed my arm violently.

I let out a yelp and tugged fiercely at her grip.

"Megumi lets go" with the word 'go' she gripped it harder and pulled twice as hard. I let out another squeal. Yahiro got up from his seat.

"Let her go Akira, you're hurting her" he had a dark face on and his hands to his side.

"I'll let go when I want to" she only held on tighter and rougher. I regretted not choosing a table closest to the register; I just had to choose the one right out of sight of the register, didn't I?

I struggled not to panic. Breathing in short rapid breaths, I clutched her hand but felt dizzy. I saw Yahiro's face, his eyes wide and scared. I drooped to the floor even though Akira still had my arm; tightly at that. Last thing I heard was Yahiro yelling my name out.

I awoke to a slow beeping sound. Does that mean I'm still alive? I should be nothing really happened. My eyes felt heavy with sleep but I wanted to wake out of this foolish hospital. I don't need to be here were I could give this bed to someone who really needs it, not someone who just fainted under pressure.

My eyes fluttered open and my hand went to my head. A hand caught my wrist. I look up to see Yahiro putting my wrist down. I blush lightly. What is this feeling? In my stomach I feel a single butterfly flutter against its sides.

"Yahiro, what are you doing here?" averting my eyes from his. He pets my arm.

"You fainted at the café"

"Tell me something I don't know" he laughed lightly. Just hearing the sound of his laughter my lone butterfly is accompanied by more butterflies.

"That I am in love with a woman" this was unexpected. My butterflies stopped short and my heart went dead for a moment.

"Oh" my mouth in an 'o'. He smirked.

"You must meet her one day; she is very beautiful with the perfect shade of brown and her eyes as green as the green grass. Her voice like honey. She is kind like the butterflies and calm as the wind. And her personality as colorful as the rainbow" why is he telling me all this?

"Why do you not say anything Megu?" my lone butterfly started to flutter but only slightly.

"What is there to say?" my voice soft and low.

"Do you know anyone I am describing Megu?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Why it's very, very simple" he laughed then abruptly stopped. Leaned upon me; our noses almost touching. His sweet breath upon my face "why it's you Megu"


End file.
